I hate my life
by Animefreak11
Summary: [YusukexOC] A normal teenager who moved from France to California. A stroke of bad luck seems to be hanging around her. Stranded and alone, she lands in Japan and encounters the gang in an unfashionable manner. Why does Koenma seem to have all the answers
1. The nightmare begins

Well well well... This is my third, wait fourth? story... and I don't know why I'm writing this, because I'm still not done with my 3 first ones... Anyway, I hope you all like this and recognize my hard work, because really it is... ENJOY! . (And now in 2006 I have 17 stories, 2 are finished...)

**Disclaimer: ** It appears obvious I do **not ** own Yu Yu Hakusho just by the fact that you are reading this fan_fiction_, so don't sue...

**Claimer: ** I alone own Hisa Jashuya, Ami, Ronin, Kuroda and Roger and of course the plot! Don't use without my permission!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **The nightmare begins...  
**

It all started on the 7th of October, a Thursday, the day Hisa learned Erick, her boyfriend, or now ex-boyfriend, dumped her. She did not cry, not one tear was shed. Even though she looked happy and put on a smile, she really had to repress a cry. When he gave her the note she was happy, but realization hit her right in the face and her heart froze, racing. What if it was bad news? She continued to walk to class and once in her seat, opened the paper and read...

Bitting her lips to force herself calm, she decided to ignore this bitter feeling in her heart. He never loved her, she was just a toy, another 'experiment' for him. She couldn't really forgive him, but at the same time she continued talking to him, even her friends didn't understand why she bothered with him, he had already proved himself unworthy. As she swallowed pain back in her stomach, to compensate for no tears, she wrote a poem during class...

_Shattered Love  
_

_  
_I look at you,  
you look back.  
My heart flutters  
and my cheeks burn.  
You keep glancing at me  
with those shiny eyes.  
I want you, I love you.  
We talk, we're friends  
but I want more,  
I love you.  
Over the year, our relationship grows  
but I want more, I want you  
I love you.  
Finally you are mine, and I am yours  
after all this time,  
you are mine,  
I love you.  
When I thought I held you,  
you left me,  
slipped through my fingers like water  
My heart darkens in grief  
as it turns crystal.  
My heart breaks and shatters  
as you walk away  
I still love you... (1)

Hisa snapped her crimson eyes open as she bolted up from her bed, sweating. She had just witnessed her family being killed in accidents, but the worst part about it was she was _with_ them at the moment it happened, and she wasn't able to help them. She shook her head, her brown hair waving around, '_It's just a nightmare..._' she thought and started getting ready for school, after all her alarm clock was going to ring in a few minutes.

She quickly took a shower to get rid of that sweat, '_I admit it was strange... but it can't be true... I mean, my brother isn't even here._' Hisa ran her fingers through her curly, shoulder length, brown hair then turned off the water, small droplets falling off her clean face and she wrung out her hair. Hisa grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in, using another small towel to absorb all the water in her hair, drying it a little.

Hisa Jashuya, age 16, has a big brother in college, a workaholic father and a mother staying at home. She lives in California, but really grew up in France which she recently moved from, it was really depressing at first, but with time she met new friends and got used to her new home and weird friends. '_This is dumb... why do we have to start at 7:00?? It's inhuman to make people wake up at 5:30..._' she sighed and ate her breakfast then prepared her lunch.

"Dad are you ready? We're leaving in a few minutes!" she reminded her busy father. Yes, her dad drove her every day to school. Why? Because then he'll go to work. Hisa put her shoes on, grabbed her backpack and shoved it on her shoulders, then grabbed her binder and kept it in her hands.

Climbing in the car, Hisa couldn't help but think of how boring and fake her life was. '_Every day the same thing, wake up, shower, eat the same thing, lunch the same thing, homework, practice flute, sometimes Ju-Jitsu but that's fun, then chores..._' she silently summarized her life in what... 12 words, taking out the non significant ones. No one really knew what her life was like, sure she always seemed happy, most of the time anyway.

When she came to school sad, everyone would ask her what was wrong and wouldn't believe her if she said "Nothing's wrong!" Hisa sighed. '_If only my dog would wake up earlier..._' she sulked. A normal life you would say, except for the yelling part... Wait, yelling? Yes indeed, her dad loved to yell, sometimes he yelled because he was stressed, unhappy, criticized, came back from work... All that normal stuff right?

Right.

Well sometimes Hisa just wished she could be invisible, or stronger to help her mother who occasionally received a few slaps on the face.

Nothing serious, her dad never really meant it: "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" and the usual excuses... A normal life. Her friends, if they still were, had become somewhat distant with her.

Sometimes she blamed herself for being so selfish, but then again she couldn't really translate all the funny jokes she knew in French. '_At least I learned quite a few neat tricks in Ju-Jitsu... That'll have to compensate one day for all my hard work..._' she comforted herself as her dad turned left, '_The weather is so strange..._' she thought absentmindedly as she looked at the low gray clouds, forming a deep fog.

After five or ten minutes, her dad stopped the car at the second entrance, near the band room.

"There you are. Have a good day." he said dully, waiting for her to get out, she nodded and stepped out of the car, shutting the door. She walked towards her locker and saw a figure through the mist, her footsteps echoed between the walls.

'_Must be a teacher..._' she thought as she came to her locker right in front of the band room, she did her combination and opened the lock. '_Hmm first I have Math, then French only the AP book though, then History my notebook, Biology I can go without book for today then PE... and after lunch, is after lunch._' she mentally stated as she took out her belongings from her locker and stuffed them in her backpack.

Hisa closed her locker when the lights twinkled off, she frowned but headed towards the math room, "They should really put elevators for students in here..." she mumbled and started climbing the stairs. Arriving at the top, she noticed the air got colder: she could see her breath in front of her. Ignoring it she went to the math room and tried to open the door.

"Great! It's locked!" she threw her hands up in the air and leaned on the door, looking at her watch she noticed it was 6:50. Hisa frowned "Hey the teacher is always here in advance, though I'm pretty late today, he should be here, the warning bell is going to ring in five minutes!"she muttered clearly annoyed. Sighing, she waited, and waited for the teacher to come when she noticed all the school's lights were off. '_Power outage?' _she wondered, '_But then... why didn't all the lights go off at the same time?_'

"Hello?" asked Hisa to no one in particular, thinking she heard footsteps coming her way. "Mr. Ronek is that you?" she asked again to the fog. A small cry made her want to move from her current position, and so she did. She walked to the handrail on the edge of the third floor and looked down. No one. '_Where's everybody? Usually it's crowded with people talking loudly and messing around..._'

A noise behind her made her turn around quickly, her backpack slamming against the handrail separating her from falling to her death.

"Must-- kill!" said a raspy voice.

"Wh-- what?" she answered to the unknown person. A hand shot out of the fog and grabbed her by the collar, she gasped as she saw it was her math teacher from last year, except her skin color was anything **but ** normal.

Instead of being the normal salmon-pinkish shade, it was faded blue as if she was a zombie or something.

"Must kill!" repeated the teacher in an automatic way; Hisa wasn't impressed, she let go of her binder, which crashed down below her, and grabbed the teacher's hand turning it into a wrist block. It reached a point where the teacher couldn't move or she'd loose the flexibility of her left hand.

The teacher croaked something Hisa couldn't understand, and tada! More teachers appeared, along with administrators. What a joyful reunion... if it wasn't for that weird colored skin and red eyes, as if they were possessed. Hisa didn't unsettle, applying the basics of Ju-Jitsu she got herself in the corner so no one could get her from behind, then waited for someone to charge at her, which didn't take too long.

A tall teacher had jumped, and unexpectedly got out a knife from his pocket. Hisa dodged at the last moment and slapped the tall teacher's hand, letting the knife fall then grabbed him in a choke hold with her elbow under his chin. The teacher took in raspy breaths and soon she threw him on other teachers jumping to attack her, she looked at them, breathing slightly faster than usual.

"Must kill!" they all said at once and all charged at her. Recomposing herself, Hisa stood up straighter and took another defensive stance. She glanced around her as to see which person was probably going to get to her first due to his or her weight. Adjusting to what she guessed what right, Hisa shifted her position and waited for the ugly teacher to almost fall on her.

Extending her fist, she made contact with the ugly teacher's face and he was knocked back to where he came from. Then everything that followed was as if put in fast forward: Hisa dodged, was hit, punched back but constantly more teachers appeared and she found herself outnumbered. However she didn't stop fighting for dear life.

Panting hard now, she used her sleeve to wipe out some blood dripping from her lips and again took a defense stance. Running footsteps were heard, Hisa wheeled her head around to see a figure running towards her, it was dressed in black and the hair was heavily gelled back.

"Erick!" she yelled relived as the boy ran in between her and the crazy blood-thirsty teachers.

The so called Erick turned his gaze towards her and she took a step back, his skin was blue! "Er-- erick?" she asked, uncertain if it was the same guy she fell in love with. But she got her answer soon enough. Erick licked his lips and took a menacing step towards her, "Erick _please_!" she pleaded, "I don't want to hurt you..." Erick advanced some more and while Hisa was not looking, a strong adult grabbed one of her arms from behind and tugged it behind her back.

Hisa, trying to think, wheeled around so her locked arm was in front of her and used her free hand to slap and punch the guy restraining her. Unfortunately, another teacher came and grabbed her other arm and this way, both were keeping her still, even though she struggled quite a bit.

Hisa saw Erick and another male closing on her, her brain worked too hard, you could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears because the gears weren't greased enough. '_Think Hisa, think! Err... alright, my arms are blocked, but I still have my feet.. That's right._' she reassured herself, but she felt a cold hand on her shoulder and looked up to stare into the red eyes of the ugly teacher.

Hisa's eyes widen, he was not aiming for her throat, but for her chest! That was it. She certainly did **not ** want to be raped by someone from school, even less _at _ school and that early in the morning. Actually, she just _never _ wanted to get raped, at all. Hisa tightened her jaw and waited for the guy to be at the right position, steady... steady... NOW! She used her foot to hit him square in the face, he groaned in pain before both his hands held his bloody face.

Hisa took this opportunity to get a kick at her captors knees. Soon they were both on the ground moaning in pain, clutching their knees. Hisa didn't wait for a special invitation and took her chance to throw herself in the crowd gathered around the corner. She pushed, kicked, punched and screamed to get through and she managed! She made a run for the stairs when a hand grabbed her, she jerked around and threw her backpack in the face of whoever it was.

Oh how she loved the sight of the stairs that could save her life. Quickly, quickly she jumped steps, and soon found herself back down. Without stopping she made a sharp turn and headed back towards the band room, '_It should be open, it should be open... Please be open!_' she silently prayed. She budged the door and, **miracle**, it opened! She dashed inside and shut the door close, panting.

- - - -In Japan- - - -

"So how exactly do we destroy those insects?" asked Yusuke to the usually cheerful grim reaper.

"You must destroy the whistle." she answered.

"The whistle..." repeated Yusuke raising an eyebrow in question.

Botan nodded, "The Makai insects cannot survive without the whistle sustaining the pitch, destroy the whistle and the Makai insects will die." she replied seriously. Yusuke nodded, not too sure how he was going to destroy this whistle all by himself, when Kuwabara said he'd go as well. Botan led them to a warehouse and lifted some brick from the ground, the breach in the barrier. Kuwabara jumped inside, and soon Yusuke followed after Botan gave him his communication mirror. (2)

- - - -In California- - - -

Hisa lifted her head to notice the lights were not on, '_What now? Oh yeah, power outage..._' she thought sarcastically, distinguishing a shadow moving swiftly. She searched for the light switches on the wall next to her and when she found them, flicked them on, or tried... Having no other option left she cracked the door open and instantly regretted it when she saw Spencer, the band president and senior -along with some band people she knew- were there drooling... with their skin blue.

Hisa sighed, "Did everyone get a food poisoning? I bet it's the cafeteria! I told everybody yesterday that they looked pale..." she talked to the people closing around her slowly, but more to herself as to assure everything was going to be alright, which they weren't. A bang on the now closed door signified Hisa's other pursuers had found her. "Great! More people to kill me! This isn't really-- the day!" she said as she dodged an attack she heard coming. "But then again, there is no good day to die." she muttered, replying with a well placed kick at a moving shadow, her eyes really needed to adjust to the darkness of the room.

'_They're too many of them! I need to-- ugh!_' Hisa was thrown back into the wall where all the trophies were proudly displayed. Well, not anymore. The shelves broke and all the golden trophies came crashing down on her. "Aah!" she covered her head with her arms in an attempt to save herself some bruises. Everyone in the room stood around her as she laid still under the mass of fallen trophies.

The door of the band room burst open, letting some light in, and the teachers from before entered the room, drooling more than ever and they seemed more pissed, wonder why... Hisa groggily moved as the trophies fell next to her, some breaking in half in the process. "Oww..." she rubbed her head and looked up to see at least fifty people staring hungrily at her...

* * *

I'm really not sure if the Makai insects affected the rest of the world, but for the credibility of this story, let's just say they did ok? 

Yeah... I think I'll leave it there... Kind of too long for a first chapter... Sorry about the cliffie too... **I need votes from you to tell me if you want me to make it a Hiei or Kurama fic!** Thanks all for reading this...

So do let me know (unless you're one of many who don't really care as long as the plot is good?) and **vote**!

(1) This is my poem, I wrote it from experience, no copying! Mine! And yes that did really happen to me -.-  
(2) I don't think these are the exact lines, but I didn't have the dvd anymore to check so if you know the right words, please tell me and I'll make changes.


	2. Fake

It might take a while for the actual romance to start, but once I get there-- um, well, I'll get there... I'm just asking for your patience basically. :) Oh and the decided pairing will be: YusukexOC . I'm already writing Hiei and Kurama fics so, Yusuke for a change. It'll be a challenge, but hopefully it won't turn you away from reading.

**Disclaimer ** Haha you're back and asking for more disclaimer! There it goes: Does it look like I own Yu Yu Hakusho? -.-

**Claimer**: Plot is mine! Hisa, Kuroda, Ami and Ronin also belong to me, please don't steal but you can borrow with my permission. Just e-mail me if you are struck by an incredible idea:P

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fake**

Hisa backed up against the wall, '_What does it take to get them to stay down?!_' she thought angrily, glancing around to seek something to hide behind. But she knew the band room too well, it was hopeless trying to hide in it. "Fine! I'll... try it the hard way then..." and with that said she ran into the crowd of... aww how many? Just around 200 people!

Right. So she ran into the compact mass of blue skinned zombies and made a dash for the office door, which led to the choir room and eventually one or two exit, either the cafeteria or the hall. Hisa voted for the cafeteria. After a sharp right turn, she started banging on the choir door to open and poof, here she was, standing in the deserted cafeteria. Her heart was pounding against her chest, her cheeks flushed and her body trembled in fear.

Panting, Hisa decided to go right past the kitchen and selling counter, open the door... Wait the door is locked. Now _that _ could be a problem, especially if you can hear your pursuers yelling madly and apparently gaining on you. Hisa turned her head back to see the cafeteria now swarming with blue skinned zombies, drooling on themselves and trying to run all at the same time, trampling on one another to get her.

Turning her head back to the locked door in front of her, she felt herself being thrown into the glass, raising her arms above her head in a last attempt to... CRASH! Hisa rolled out of the glass, or door, and slammed against the wall not too far across from it. '_What is it with those guys and throwing people into walls?_' she thought rubbing her head as the world around her slowly stopped spinning.

- - - -In Japan- - - -  
Kurama defeated Genbu, the beast stone. Kuwabara took on Byakko the white tiger, although he came back from the lava, he was killed by Hiei's adversary, Seiryu, the ice dragon. Yusuke was now fighting the seven Suzakus and trying not to get killed, which could be a challenge when his friends are stuck downstairs fighting an army of green zombies... But he did try his best, but when Suzaku showed him Kayko in danger, he wished he hadn't...

- - - -In California- - - -  
Hisa tried to sit back up when ten people grabbed her arms and legs to prevent her from running away, apparently...

"Must kill!" they repeated as if they recorded themselves on a tape and played it over and over. Hisa struggled to get out of their grip but failed, lacking the strength and will power.

'_Why should I fight back? If I think my live is fake... I could let it end easily..._' she thought while letting her body go numb and fall back into the wall, although being held by people. However, she kept her eyes open as to know what was going to happen next.

The principal of the school got out an extremely long knife, longer than a kitchen knife and took small steps towards Hisa. She didn't lift a finger, and just stared at the approaching person, thinking how dull and depressing her life had been. The knife was put under her chin, and still, she didn't flinch nor move... Her life was flashing before her eyes.

Friends from childhood, evolving into teens then her move and how depressed she had been since... How fake her life really was. She closed her eyes and waited for the knife to strike and end her painless life. The principal slashed the knife against her throat. Hisa gasped at the pain but still didn't move to be saved, why _would _she want to be saved?

Her wish to die had been granted.

- - - -In Japan- - - -  
Yusuke used his life energy to kill Suzaku and destroy the whistle at the same time, and he would have died if Kuwabara didn't give him some of his life energy, so... thanks Kuwabara. Without you, the series would have ended really shortly after Yusuke had been revived, what a shame eh? But that's not what happened! So going on, Kurama and Hiei carried Yusuke and Kuwabara back and everyone lived happily ever after... Wrong! You know what happened to them, so let's go back to California shall we?

- - - -In California- - - -  
Hisa felt her blood flowing down her throat, soaking her clothes and dripping on the floor under her, which resulted in a big puddle. The principal was about to cut out her heart when he held his head screaming, then fell limply to the ground, as did everyone else who had blue skin. '_What's... going-- on?_' thought Hisa dizzily, her vision started to blur, her body seemed to lose strength. She heard some distant sirens and the next thing she saw when her head rolled on her shoulders was a running black blur, the last... thing... she saw...

Beep... beep... beep...

"How is she?"

"Oh she'll be fine, she's lucky someone knew she was in trouble and called an ambulance before it was too late..." Silence greeted that answer, Hisa could feel a needle in her arm and she didn't like it. A door opened, then closed and someone sat next to her bed. The silence was deafening.

Hisa couldn't stand it anymore, she opened her eyes and glanced around, seeing her dad's colleague watching her intently. Hisa used her left hand to pull out the IV in a quick, swift movement and made a move to stand up, to realize her throat was wrapped and sitting up wouldn't be wise.

Roger stood up, smiling and came to her side, "You shouldn't try to sit up as you may have noticed, it causes great pain to your wounded throat." Hisa didn't reply, she hated Roger. For some reason she never came to trust him but her father trusted him, so she didn't have anything to say. "I'm the one who found you."

Silence.

"You're welcome..." said Roger and he left the room as Hisa's mother rushed in. Hisa sighed in relief and closed her eyes, listening to her mother's worries about her, the rest slowly drowning in silence as Hisa fell back asleep.

The next week, Hisa was able to go home from the hospital, '_Finally! Couldn't stand it anymore in that white room with nothing to do..._' she sighed and traced the scar on her throat, it wasn't visible unless she was looking up at the sky.

It was a Thursday and since Hisa just got out of the hospital, she didn't bother going to school. She wasn't sure how she was going to react by going back as if nothing had happened, how will others look at her? The same? Or maybe with looks implying she's psycho. Hisa sighed and turned on her music, she picked one of her favorite song "Bring me to life" by Evanescence, and lied down on her bed, closing her eyes while lip singing with the CD.

The garage door opened below her, making her jump slightly i '_I didn't know we were waiting for someone..._' she frowned then got off the bed and walked downstairs. Her mother was already opening the door, out stepped her father with a suitcase, he was followed by... '_No! Why did no one told me he was coming back!?_' she thought while her heart started racing as she headed downstairs slowly, her feet refusing to go faster.

A tall, brown haired, mature boy looked up and saw Hisa putting her foot on the last step of the stairs.

He smiled, "Hey sis... Long time no see heh?" Hisa smiled and rushed to go hug her dear brother Kuroda.

'_My day just got better..._' she smiled to herself while hugging Kuroda, their parents looked at each other and smiled happily.

"So I heard you were in the hospital... What happened?" asked Kuroda frowning. Hisa looked down, she hadn't told anyone about what had really happen.

Kuroda was struck by an idea, "I know! You got into a fight huh? Is that it?" he smirked, elbowing her playfully in the ribs, Hisa smiled but shook her head.

"Let's get some dinner..." said Ami, their mother.

Ronin, their father nodded "Let me get the suitcase in your room Kuroda..." and he climbed up the stairs while Ami prepared something to eat as Oneida, the playful two year old dog barked joyfully, following Ami in the kitchen.

Hisa and Kuroda were left alone in the living room, "Care to tell me what really happened?" asked Kuroda seriously, sitting on the edge of a couch looking at Hisa raising an eyebrow.

"Well... I-- It's just... Never mind... You wouldn't believe me..." she sighed.

Kuroda rolled his eyes "Try me." Hisa looked up with hope in her eyes and opened her mouth to say something when a sound of broken plate reached their ears.

Hisa bit her lip, she knew what was going to follow: "Why did you have to carry so many at a time! Look at what you've done now!" shouted Ronin who came down a few minutes ago, Ami then yelled back that she was the one taking care of the house and he didn't have a say in it.

Kuroda frowned, "Are they always like that?" he inquired.

Hisa nodded "Yeah... it has become part of my daily routine to hear them... It is part of their routine to yell at each other, and sometimes..." she stopped herself.

"Yeah? Sometimes what?" encouraged Kuroda curiously.

Hisa shook her head again and whispered, "I can't tell you..." Kuroda's eyes widened when a shout was heard.

"HISA! Clean up the mess your mother made!" yelled Ronin as he took out of the fridge a beer bottle.

'_Not another one... This is a drug!_' thought Hisa glaring at her father and the bottle which was already half empty.

Kuroda felt completely ignored until he was summoned to the table to eat dinner. Hisa ate quietly, she made no comment, no requests, just ate and finished her plate before silently getting up to put her dishes away and climbed the stairs two steps at a time. Kuroda had finished up his dinner when Ronin started yelling again, because some colleague at work couldn't do his job properly. Then it changed to politics, how the people in this country were all stupid and brain washed.

Ami argued back that she never wanted to move in the first place, and the volume increased dramatically, so much that Kuroda wondered why the neighbors hadn't called 911 yet. Ronin abruptly stood up and slapped Ami hard on the cheek, so hard she fell off her chair.

Kuroda nearly jumped out of his chair and knelt next his mother, glaring at Ronin, "Why did you do that?" he growled in anger, his eyes glaring with hatred.

Ronin seemed frozen on the spot, "I didn't-- I never meant to-- she..." but he didn't finish his thoughts. He roamed out, opened the garage door and entered the car. Soon, the car disappeared at the corner of the street and the only sound a human could make out was Ami's breathing.

Kuroda looked at his mother, "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Ami nodded still baffled by what just happened, "I'm fine... Just go-- go talk with your sister..." she stuttered than got up and cleared the table, deep in thought.

Hisa was in a corner of her room, she purposely didn't turn on any light so she could hide easily. Her door opened, and the light that came through was blinding. Hisa hugged her knees closer to her, trying to stop sobbing.

"Hisa? I know you're here..." said Kuroda closing the door, the blinding light faded away. Hisa heard her brother sigh, "You heard it all didn't you?" He was answered by another sob.

Kuroda used his ears to determine where Hisa was hiding and spotted something shivering in a corner close to where he was standing. He walked over to the trembling figure and sat in front of it, "Hisa... I wonder what happened to my little sister... She was so full of life and energy the last time I saw her... What happened to you?" asked Kuroda taking a frail hand in his.

"Where has all your happiness gone?"

- - - -In Spirit World- - - -  
"Do you think it's a wise idea Koenma?" asked Kurama from his chair.

Koenma nodded "It's the only way, I can't make her learn Japanese all of a sudden so it's the only option." Kurama nodded.

Yusuke was suddenly heard shouting from the other side of the door, "Let us in diaper breath! Why can't we come in?" yelled Yusuke pounding on the door.

"I guess we can let them in now Hiei." sighed Koenma, preparing himself for Yusuke's wrath. Hiei hn'ed and opened the door. Of course, Yusuke who was pounding on it didn't expect it, so he landed flat on his face, in front of Hiei's feet.

Kuwabara peeks in and sees Yusuke staring at Hiei's feet, "Eewww! Urameshi's licking Hiei's boots!" Everyone in the office sweat dropped, until Yusuke's fist made gentle contact with Kuwabara's soft face... Wait, scratch that: until Yusuke's fist made rough contact with Kuwabara's now blue face. Yusuke smirked as Kuwabara started complaining and threatening.

Koenma jumped on his desk "ENOUGH ALREADY!" he screamed in his high pitched toddler voice. Kuwabara instantly shut up while Yusuke made his way to a chair.

"So what do you want? Need new shoes? No, the pacifier is too old... No wait! Don't tell me! Your hat is growing mold!" Yusuke burst out laughing at his own jokes as Koenma twitched and Kurama sweat dropped yet again.

"No Yusuke. I have a new assignment for you." said Koenma resting his head on his hands crossed under his chin, his eye still twitching in annoyance.

"Aww come on give us a break! We came back from our mission two days ago!" whined Yusuke.

"Don't complain yet Yusuke, this mission doesn't require you to leave, on the contrary..."

Yusuke's face lit up, "So who do we have to guard? A hot chick?" he sounded hopeful and Kurama's face looked like a sweat dropping pancake.

"Let me finish! So as I was saying, your new assignment is to learn how to speak English." Yusuke looked at Koenma suspiciously, whereas Kuwabara was stunned.

"Why?" asked Yusuke eying Koenma.

"Because. That's all you have to know for now. Now get out!" said Koenma, but backed up in his chair as Yusuke menacingly advanced towards the toddler.

"What? Do you mean we'll be leaving for America? I thought you said it didn't require us to leave!" yelled Yusuke getting confused.

"I did. You'll probably have to leave for America in a couple of months. And you'll have a tutor, four hours everyday. I can't afford for you to not complete this task thoroughly." said Koenma seriously.

"Alright tell me who's the tutor and I'll go beat him up before the lessons even start!" smirked Yusuke pounding one fist in his other hand.

A nervous chuckle was heard from Kurama, "I really hope you're joking Yusuke..." he sweat dropped, Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at Kurama.

"You're telling me fox boy here is going to teach us English!?" asked Yusuke, actually really yelling, to Koenma who nodded vigorously.

"He generously offered it! Look on the bright side! At least it's someone you know... Now get OUT!" yelled Koenma pointing his finger to the door. Yusuke dug his hands in his pockets and grumbled until he was out, Kuwabara was still confused but Kurama grabbed him and dragged him out of the office, while Hiei just blurred away. Koenma sighed, "I can't tell them my plans have already been changed... Who thought the FBI could gather enough proofs..." and he went back to stamping papers.

* * *

Sorry about the so little Yu Yu Hakusho appearance, but the beginning is kind of long... So patience is required for this story... This is going to be a... dramatic-ish story... I don't know why but there's just something about catastrophes... I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing this. 


	3. Tell me it's all a dream!

**Disclaimer:** I actually have to do something creative... I do **not ** own anything except my characters! There's the solution two in one! Hehe...

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **Tell me it's all a dream! **

Hisa went back to school the following Monday, the incident from last Thursday was pushed back to the deep end of her brain. If she could forget it, she'd try. Arriving at school, she realized she had dumped her backpack and binder when she was attacked.

'_They probably walked on it, maybe it's at the lost and found..._' sighed Hisa. She walked to the office and saw two teachers with casts on their legs, a flashback of her popping out their knees flashed before her eyes.

Breathing deeply she shook that memory back where it came from, "Are you looking for something my dear?" asked an old lady at the reception desk.

Hisa nodded "I lost my backpack and binder last week..." she said hoping the lady would believe her. The lady nodded and dived under her desk, disappearing from Hisa's sight for a split second.

'_Now that I look at her... She looks familiar also..._' thought Hisa disconcerted, another flashback assailed her vision. Hisa couldn't resist the urge to grab her head and shut her eyes tightly as she saw the woman holding her still while her throat was being cut.

"Is something wrong? Girl?" asked the lady concerned. Hisa opened her eyes again and saw that most people in the office were giving her strange looks.

"Sorry..." she whispered.

"Is your name Hisa Jashuya?" Hisa nodded, "Then this is yours darling. A young boy turned it in last week." she handed Hisa her binder and her blue backpack.

"Thank you..." and she left as quickly as possible, not wanting to see another flashback from that dreadful day.

Climbing up the stairs to Math, Hisa had flashbacks again and stopped walking, holding onto the handrail with one hand, while her other hand was on her eyes, trying to rub those memories away.

"Hey are you okay?" asked a voice Hisa knew too well. She opened her eyes and looked up, meeting two dark brown eyes belonging to no other than Erick, her ex-boyfriend.

Hisa nodded, "I'm fine--" she said not really convincing herself, but hopefully it was enough to convince him.

Erick raised an eyebrow, "You don't look fine, you're so pale... Something bad happened? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked sitting on the steps in front of Hisa.

'_Don't tell him... No one would believe you... You're a fool!_'' Hisa had to restrain herself from unloading her emotions on him and shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm fine... really."

She finished climbing the stairs -walking past him- and entered the Math classroom as soon as possible, meeting her math teacher's eyes for two seconds: Hisa shivered. It was him. He who last week had chased her, among others. He who now haunted her nightmares filled with blue skinned people. Hisa swallowed her fear back and sat in her seat, waiting anxiously for the class to start; the sooner this class was over, the better she'd feel.

The rest of the day took place in the same fearful mood, Hisa could never close her eyes without dreading been attacked again. It was foolish she knew it, but somehow she felt those people... were not acting the same way now than before her aggression.

The rest of the week passed in the same mood; Hisa knew she was acting childishly but she couldn't help it. Even at home the dinners were quiet, which was quite surprising, usually there was always something to talk about. But one evening something caught Hisa's attention when her dad asked her who had attacked her, "Err... it was... some-- gang..." she lied credibly.

Ronin nodded, "What color were their sk-- sun glasses?" he stuttered, mentally slapping himself.

Hisa eyed him suspiciously, "Sun glasses?"

"Well you said it was a gang... Gangs wear sunglasses do they not?" continued Ronin glancing at Ami and Kuroda nervously.

"They were black." Hisa answered simply and finished eating without a sound.

- - - -In Japan- - - -  
"I can't believe there is so little vocabulary in English!" complained Yusuke, "Hey Kurama are you sure you don't know any swear words?" he inquired as Kurama shook his head.

"Sorry Yusuke but you don't learn English to insult people, simply to communicate. The more vocabulary you learn, the easier it will be for-- someone to understand you..." said Kurama thinking fast.

Yusuke eyed him, "Yeah whatever... but you know we have to train for the Dark Tournament now... So your tutoring was a pleasure... but see you in a couple of months..." and with that said, Yusuke left. (1)

- - - -In California- - - -  
It was a Wednesday evening and Hisa was going to her Ju-Jitsu lesson, well she was more driven there than her actually walking there. It was kind of far, so Kuroda had been 'volunteered' to drive her.

"So where do I turn right? After the light?" he asked uncertain, he never liked driving in the dark.

Hisa nodded, "Then after you have to make a left a couple of blocks down..." she said looking at the dark sky.

'_The moon is full tonight, and clouds cover its light... This isn't normal._' she thought remembering the unusual fog the morning before she was attacked. Kuroda turned right and Hisa's usual crimson eyes went blank. She witnessed a garbage truck hitting a car, then the car rolled down the hill; she couldn't hear the screaming but she was certain there was some. The car hit a high tension line, who fell on the side of the car, and an arm was seen outside a broken window.

"Hisa! Hisa are you okay? Answer me!" yelled Kuroda looking at Hisa, one hand tapping her cheek to make her come back to her senses, which she did... In time to see a truck coming out of a small street, ignoring the stop sign. It seemed it accelerated when the car was right in front of it.

"KURODA WATCH OUT!!" she yelled pointing one finger towards the truck while her other hand covered her head out of reflex.

Now everything was going slow motion: Kuroda's staggered breathing was heard when he slowly turned his head to the side, his eyes widening as he saw the truck about to hit the car. Then the rest was fast forward: Kuroda turned the steering wheel right until it was stuck, and the truck struck the side of the car really hard, then stopped. Kuroda and Hisa were thrown to the right side of the car, then left again. Hisa's head collided with the window, creating a large dent in it.

Kuroda hit his window when they were thrown left, also making a large dent, then the car started rolling down the hill slowly, but sped up after half a second. Hisa tried to see where they were going, but everything was spinning! Kuroda was screaming: screaming out of fear, screaming for Hisa to be safe, screaming hoping it would end soon. Hisa raised her hands on the roof of the car and pushed up, she knew it didn't do much, but at least she was a little more stable.

"Kuroda! Put your hands on the roof!" she screamed to her brother, he glanced at her quickly then imitated her, he stopped screaming but both of them knew this had to end sometime soon... How right they were, the end of the hill was close, too close... and the car skidded down the deserted street.

The screeching sound of the metal scratching onto the paved road was horrible and Kuroda and Hisa both let go of the roof to cover their ears from the deafening sound. The car stopped its mad skid, thanks to a high tension line, but wait until you really thank it. Hisa opened her eyes to see the world around her spinning madly, she shook her head and realized it only made it worse.

Another screeching sound was heard, she looked up and saw two or three high tension lines cracking and falling onto the car. She screamed while covering her head and leaning forward. The high tension line -due to her dizziness Hisa had seen more but there was only one- hit the car which caused the airbags to inflate, and tilted the car on its right side, breaking the windows and windshield, knocking Hisa and Kuroda out cold.

The driver of the truck stepped out and watched as the car rolled all the way down the big hill, i '_There's no chance they could survive..._' /i he thought while smiling mischievously. However, something caught his attention and, taking out a pair of binoculars, he looked at that piece of bleeding flesh sticking out of the passenger window, or now, shattered, window.

"Impossible!" exclaimed the figure seeing the arm starting to move after the high tension line hit the car, the driver smiled, "No matter... she can't escape what is going to follow..." and he walked away as the car's gas dripped on the road. The high tension line was dangerously close to the dripping gas, and if you guessed a fire was going to start, you were right.

There was a short circuit and the high tension line caught fire, as well as the gas, which spread onto the car. Hisa woke up and coughed at the strong smell of smoke. She tried to move and noticed her right arm was stuck outside the car, through the broken glass and was bleeding heavily.

Hisa panicked, "Kuroda! Kuroda wake up!" she yelled struggling.

She tried to push him with her left arm and noticed his airbag was covered in blood. Hisa's heart skipped a beat, "Kuroda?" she pushed him again with the tip of her left hand and his body shifted. His head rolled down on his shoulder, bleeding and his eyes half open. Hisa repressed a scream of melancholy, and bit her lip really hard to do so.

"Brother..." she whispered, grieving.

She heard some crackling at the back of the car and, looking back, saw the fire licking the metal and slowly wrapping itself around the car. The panic came back, struggling she tried to escape the flaming car, realizing she still had her seat belt on. Shaking with fear, her left hand pushed on the release button and pulled the seat belt out.

The smoke filled the inside of the car and it burned her eyes and lungs. Hisa tried opening the door, but it was locked and impossible to open since the car was tilted and blocking her only way out. The smoke grew darker and darker by the minute, thinking fast Hisa quickly pulled her arm back inside the car, restraining herself from shouting in pain as a shard cut her arm from shoulder to elbow.

Then, using her feet, she kicked the window again and again. She didn't stop until most of the glass was lying on the road and she was able to crawl out through the window. She could hear firetrucks heading this way, looking back for a split second remorse washed over her. i '_Maybe I should take his body out..._' /i she thought, then a small explosion was heard.

Quickly making a decision she rolled out of the broken window, cutting herself some more, and landed on her back in the shattered glass, next to where the high tension line originally stood. Standing up painfully, she walked as fast as she could to the other side of the car and stared at the flames almost wrapping Kuroda's body. Tears fell down her face as firefighters suddenly swarmed around her and pulled her back to safety, "KURODA!!" she shrieked, struggling against the firefighter who was pulling her.

"You have to let him go... It's too late." said the firefighter in her ear, she shook her head and stomped on his foot, causing the firefighter to let her go in surprise. Hisa seized that opportunity to run towards the burning car and try to pull her brother's body out. Some hands made to grab her but she dodged them, somehow still holding onto Kuroda's limp hand.

"Get the girl out of there! It's going to explode!" yelled the captain of the firefighters, they all stopped trying to put the fire out and grabbed Hisa by the waist, making her let go of Kuroda's body, pulling her against her will into one of the fire trucks.

"NOOO! KURODAAAAAAAA!" she shrieked in despair as the doors of the truck were shut in front of her face, as if making her prisoner inside this yellow prison.

The youngest of the firefighter forced her head down as he and the others quickly laid down in the truck, he put himself on top of Hisa to protect her from the explosion. The truck seemed to be moving, it was leaving and without her brother's body! Hisa screamed they had to go back and pull him out but she was silenced by an explosion who's force tilted the truck a bit She stopped struggling, her voice died away and the amount of tears she spilled doubled.

'_Kuroda..._'

Hisa laid still under the firefighter, on the cold floor of the truck, silently sobbing. The truck stopped and all the firefighters now moved to extinguish the fire. All but one, the youngest one who was protecting Hisa. He gently grabbed Hisa's uninjured arm and lifted her up, making her sit next to him.

"I'm sorry... Was this person a relative?" he asked softly, Hisa nodded and used her less injured arm to try and dry her tears. She wanted to stop crying, she didn't want to be considered childish but losing someone you knew your whole life was sort of a shock. However, instead of drying up her tears, she only smeared some blood onto her face... The firefighter sighed and waited for the ambulance to come.

He didn't know what to do, that's the one part of his job he hated: when they weren't able to save someone...

"It's not your fault..." said a soft voice filled with sorrow. The firefighter looked at Hisa, shocked. How could she have known what he was feeling? How could _she_, a teenager, see through him in such a short amount of time?

Hisa looked at him, her red eyes boring into his blue ones, she sobbed one last time and swallowed her pain back. It went down all the way down to the back of her heart. Hisa stood up and walked out of the truck; once she stepped out, she saw all those people working so hard trying to put out the car still on fire. She stared at the car with empty eyes, she saw the burned body of Kuroda with empty eyes, she saw a familiar figure standing there with empty eyes...

Hisa sighed and slowly started to walk away, blood dripping occasionally, her left hand ran over the wound on her right arm. '_Another scar... in memory of-- my dear brother..._' she was about to disappear in the darkness of the night when a hand restrained her from going further.

"Stay. The ambulance will be here soon." It was the young firefighter from before.

Hisa turned her sorrow filled eyes and looked at him with pain, she had on her face what appeared to be the shadow of a smile. It started raining and the fire was put out on its own, more or less. Hisa stood unmoving under the rain, looking up the dark sky, she let the rain wash over her, her hair absorbing the water. The young firefighter looked at her in wonder, and noticed the scar under her chin.

'_Poor girl..._' he thought feeling sorry for this teenage girl. The ambulance arrived in the following 20 seconds, leaving no time to Hisa to really disappear like she wanted to. She was taken to the hospital, again, where they successfully healed every muscle that was injured, except **one **that could never, _ever_ , be patched up.

Her broken heart.

* * *

Well aren't you all proud of me? This isn't a cliffie!! I think it's a record for me... So I hope you enjoy it, still. 

(1) Well the time lapse is probably too short, but I have a good reason, it fits with the story so just fast forward everything that happened between the 4 Saint Beasts and the Dark Tournament...


	4. Some light in darkness

**Disclaimer: ** Again I shall disappoint you saying I don't own anything **except ** Hisa, Ami, Ronin, Kuroda, Roger **and ** the plot of course...

* * *

**Chapter 4:** **Some light in darkness  
**

Hisa left the hospital three days after the car accident. Life went on. She went back to school Monday, her usual smiling face was gone, it was as if she wore a mask to hide her emotions. Hisa didn't laugh, didn't smile. She did her homework, aced her tests and that was it.

Since she now had a permanent scar on her right arm, she wore long sleeves every day, even when it was too hot. Of course, her friends had asked her why, but she just answered she wasn't hot at all and it felt like autumn. Hisa's life at home however, was quite different than before, of course she had chores, but now it was as if they weren't just chores but duties, and sometimes, she felt like a slave to her own family.

"Hisa clean the pool!" "Hisa do the laundry!" "Hisa do this!" "Hisa do that!" was all she heard when at home, she even wondered how she kept up with homework at this rate. The bell rang and everyone bursts out of the classrooms to their locker and then sped up to their cars, happy for the school day to be over. Hisa took her time, she wasn't in a hurry to clean the house. She slowly put her pen away, she had been doodling on her left hand during the fascinating class of English, even though it was her second language, she still managed an A.

She walked silently to her locker, her head down. It happened for her to be depressed and think what would have happened if she was to one to have died in the car instead of Kuroda. Hisa spotted the car and her mom waiting inside.

She got in and Ami drove out, "How was your day?" she asked, as usual.

"It was good." was all she needed to answer to please her mother.

Hisa remembered when one of her friend asked her one day in the hall if she could ever meet Kuroda her brother. "Not anymore, no." she replied to her friend's request.

"Why not? You said I could meet him and he'd like me..." she continued to argue, Hisa looked straight ahead.

Her emotions frozen, "He died." and she entered the classroom while her friend stopped walking in the middle of the corridor.

Since that day, this particular friend left her alone and never really bothered her, but the others still had no clue what Hisa had lived through. The following day at lunch, the group was talking about someone who broke his arm and when they asked her what she thought, she replied it was better than losing it.

"Can't you stop, for _one _day, being so self centered and selfish!? Sheesh..." they replied offended, Hisa answered them with silence and finished her lunch.

'_Maybe I **am ** selfish... but they didn't lose a brother..._' she thought, devoid of any emotions; and since that day, she never ate lunch again and was always deep in thoughts, in a dark corner of the crowded band room.

The car stopped in the garage and Hisa stepped out with her backpack and binder held closely. Hisa felt light-headed as her vision blurred and her eyes went blank once again, she saw a wave drowning a body on the beach. Hisa's binder fell on her foot as the vision vanished as quickly as it came.

"Hisa what are you day dreaming about? Come on there's work for you to do!" shouted her mother from inside the house. Hisa sighed and picking up her binder, walked into the house.

- - - -In Spirit World- - - -  
Koenma was repeatedly stamping his piles of paper when Botan entered the room.

"Koenma sir! We have found unconfirmed activity in California!" she said brandishing a paper and waving it high in the air. Koenma stopped stamping and quickly ripped the paper out of her hand, his eyes skimming it rapidly.

"In California?" he said out loud, although talking to himself.

"Do you think it's the same girl Koenma sir?" asked Botan eagerly. Koenma didn't answer and continued stamping his papers, dismissing Botan in doing so.

'_Could it be? Then again... the FBI already has proof that other living forms unknown to human kind exists... I wonder if--_'

- - - -In California- - - -  
It had been a week since Hisa had that vision in the garage and she thought no more of it. It appeared strange to her to have those flashes and she wondered what they were, '_Maybe it's just my imagination taking over..._' she told herself over and over again to convince herself. It was a Saturday afternoon and Ami roamed the house seeking for something to do.

"Hisa come with me, we'll go to the beach..." she stated randomly, Hisa dropped her book and got ready.

'_Thanks for the short notice..._' she sighed and climbed up the stairs to go to her room in search of a jacket. Her feet came to a stop in front of Kuroda's room. Hisa didn't know what to do. Since his death, she hadn't set foot inside, and now her parents forbid her to... Before any tears could reach her eyes, Hisa blinked and rushed in her room, grabbed a jacket and hustled back down.

Shouting her good bye to Ronin who was working in the study, she quickly put her shoes on and entered the car, a flash of the wave coming back. Hisa shook her head to get rid of it and closed the door. The drive took at least thirty minutes, and, by the time Ami and Hisa arrived at the beach, the ranger counter was closed so they didn't have to pay for the parking. Good! Because it was really expensive.

Ami looked relieved there was almost no one, and suddenly looked more joyful than in the last two weeks. "Come on Hisa we're going to see the sunset. I brought the camera." she said taking the camera out of the glove compartment.

Hisa nodded in a bored manner, she didn't want to come in the first place, so taking pictures or not made no difference to her. Ami walked to a bench and sat there, looking at the horizon but her smile faded as her thoughts wandered back to the car accident. Hisa guessed her mother was probably going to think of her beloved brother and decided to go take a walk on the rocks -normally covered in water- to avoid any topic of conversation where she was to be blamed.

As Hisa wandered on the green rocks -green from algae- she noticed the few people crowding the beach were leaving. Ami was still on the bench, contemplating the setting sun, and realized she had a camera. Ami took a lot of pictures and spotted Hisa standing on the biggest rock, lonely.

'_What a good shot..._' thought Ami as she stood up to have a better angle and positioned the camera, staring at her beautiful daughter through the lense. Hisa's brown curly hair swayed in rhythm with the wind, it looked like it was dancing around her head while her crimson eyes looked at the lovely horizon in sorrow.

Kuroda wasn't there to admire it.

Ami took the picture and got ready to take another one when she noticed something moving under Hisa's feet.

Ami's eyes widened as she ran towards her daughter, "HISA! Watch out! Below!" she screamed while running as fast as she could. Hisa turned around and looked at her mother frowning, then directed her gaze to her feet and saw that indeed something _was _ there, and it didn't look too friendly...

"RUN!" shouted Ami who was now on the rocks, Hisa didn't make her repeat and hopped back, trying to run. But come on, on rocks? It was hard... The moving puddle grew larger and larger, Hisa looked back and slipped on a rock, falling forward. Luckily, she was able to catch herself at the last moment, no harm done. Ami finally arrived where Hisa was and forced her daughter up.

"Hurry! Run, I'll distract him!" she panted, pushing Hisa forward. Hisa didn't move but stared at the wave getting bigger and bigger. The thing lunged at her but Ami jumped in between and was caught in the swirling mass of water, snapping Hisa out of her torpor.

"Mother!" she yelled running towards the moving wave.

Hisa could see Ami turning inside that-- thing that looked like a hurricane. Hisa extended her hand expecting her mother to grab it. However, she didn't see a massive arm of water speeding up and slapping her under her extended arm and on the side, breaking a few ribs in the process. Thrown a good ten feet away, Hisa's head hit a rock as she landed on her back, in the middle of green algae rocks, making a long scratch on the back of her left leg at the same time, but she didn't feel it for she was already unconscious.

Ami saw her precious daughter being thrown back and smiled to herself, '_At least she's safe..._' but her thoughts were diverted back to her problem: she was going to drown...

Hisa's head throbbed like mad when she opened her eyes -only to be blinded by the setting sun. Using the back of her hand to protect her eyes from the direct sunlight, Hisa snapped her eyes open again when she remembered what happened to her mother. She sat up abruptly, feeling a surge of pain shooting through her rib cage. Hisa winced quietly, quickly putting a hand on the sore ribs and breathed in slowly. While calming the pain down, she looked around and spotted a body lying not too far from her.

Dreading the worst, Hisa stood up, but fell back down as her leg sent waves of pain to her brain, "Hey, one's moving!" shouted a voice from the dry shore. Hisa glanced towards the source of the sound and saw yellow rolls of police tape extended around a safety perimeter.

Hisa ignored the men and started crawling towards the body, 99 sure it was her mother's, but if the guy said one... that meant... Hisa pushed that conclusion to the back of her mind. Surely it was all a big mistake, the police was just here to make sure-- to make sure that... Hisa reached Ami's body, swallowing her fear back she touched the skin of her wrist.

It felt like ice.

Hisa's breathing became shallow, it couldn't be true, that was just a-- a dummy! It couldn't really be her mother, but then-- why would it have the same freckle as Ami? Hisa placed both her hands on her mother's stomach and dropped her head on her hands, crying.

A policeman came forth and put a hand on her shoulder, "She drowned. Do you know how her body came back?" rudely asked the policeman.

Hisa retrained the urge to beat the guy to death, "No." she simply answered but her tone was as cold as an iceberg.

The policeman nodded and motioned for his colleagues to come, "Take care of her... And she has a crab in her hair." and he left the sobbing Hisa mourn over the dead body of her loved mother. Still sobbing her heart out, Hisa was carried to an ambulance and driven to the hospital. The last thing she saw of her mother was two police officers covering her body with a black cover.

The doctors and nurses were surprised to see Hisa again, yet they didn't comment since they knew what had happened to her. While staring at the blank wall in her room, Hisa heard the door open slowly. She didn't glance at the new comer, she just knew it had to be her father... It was exactly who she predicted, and he came in without looking at her and sat next to the bed.

Silence ensued. Hisa didn't dare to talk, she knew it was her fault her mother died, Ronin would never forgive her...

"I'm sorry Hisa." said a deep voice, and by the tone, Hisa guessed he must've had cried a lot. Hisa turned her head to her dad, he _never _ apologized for something before, why would he start now? Especially for something that important?

"I'm sorry you had to see them both die. I'm sorry, it's all my fault..." he continued, still not looking at his daughter. Hisa didn't say anything, she felt like crying again. Her heart filled up with contained emotions, all the pain and sorrow she felt ever since she had moved.

"Dad..." she whispered. How she longed to be held in his strong arms, she needed to be held in a reassuring embrace.

Ronin raised his head and Hisa saw two tears rolling down his cheeks. She'd never seen him cry before...

Hisa opened her arms, Ronin stood up and slowly, gently embraced his precious daughter, "You're all I have left now..." he whispered, burying his head in Hisa's soft hair. Both of them stayed like that for another twenty minutes, just holding each other, sobbing... (And this is when you imagine the camera doing an upper shot and making a zoom out on the two of them...)

* * *

T.T Don't kill me... Everything happens for a reason... But I felt like J.K Rowling when I made Ami die, I almost cried... Well except she cried for real when she killed Sirius... But it's not like this is ever going to be published so... Anyway, I hope you-- liked that chapter... to some extend. Review if you wish. 


	5. Dark times

** Disclaimer: **Now that everyone's dead, or almost, I own Hisa, Ronin, Roger and the wonderful plot! blinks It is wonderful isn't it? silence Isn't it?

* * *

**Chapter 5:** **Dark times  
**

A month after Ami's death, Ronin worked harder but came home relatively early compared to his usual schedule before. Hisa's emotionless mask remained plastered on her face, the only time she let it break was in the securing darkness of her room. She now had to do all the cooking, shopping, cleaning for the house and add to that homework and walking the dog...

Ronin knew Hisa was pulled out of her teenage years way too quickly, but his work was asking too much of him and there was nothing he could do to help. Except hiring a maid, but he didn't trust anyone anymore, omit Hisa and Roger.

So days passed by, spring followed winter, but winter in California isn't really winter, it's more like autumn. In any case, Hisa was always busy and the only time she had for herself was her sleeping hours. It was a Friday and Hisa had finished her chores early, deciding to make a surprise she cooked dinner in advance and decided to take a quick nap before she went and picked Ronin up from work.

Of course she hadn't learned to drive yet, but if she left early enough she could be able to walk to his workplace and be there in time before he left. Hisa decided all instincts for it and put her alarm clock set to 5 pm and she dived on her bed all dressed, exhausted.

BEEP BEEP! Hisa reached for the alarm clock and feeling the air she gave up and opened her eyes to spot the annoying noise machine, two inches from her hand. Sighing, she stood up and looked in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself anymore, her usual colored face was now drained of blood and pale, since she was so active she had lost some weight, and whatever she may eat couldn't compensate for the loss.

Quickly running a hand through her hair to make it presentable, trying to un-wrinkle her clothes at the same time. '_Well it's not going to change more..._' she told herself coming down the stairs. Her dog jumped up and happily danced around Hisa for a while.

"Oneida! Calm down!" said Hisa smiling,"I'm going to get dad... You stay here and guard the house ok?" she explained to her smart dog as she got her shoes and jacket on, it was a long walk after all. Hisa grabbed her keys and shoved them in her pocket, giving one last look back at her cute dog she noticed a squirrel sitting on the garden wall, munching on some tangerine.

'_At least those trees are good for something..._' and she walked out the door, locking it securely and started walking. The sun would set soon so she better hurry up before the night came out and the bitting cold with it.

- - - -In Japan- - - -  
"Any more news about that mission Koenma sir?" asked Botan sitting on her oar, Koenma hesitated before nodding. "Well what now? The Dark Tournament started and they won't be able to go get the girl..." reminded the grim reaper.

"Yes Botan I know, but they never had to leave in the first place. I received dreadful news about her family last month... I don't think she's quite ready, her parents didn't tell her anything. Now go cheer our team up and I'll join you there shortly. You know how much they need support..." ordered Koenma disappearing in the room next door, Botan nodded and flew out of the office down to the Dark Tournament. (1)

- - - -In California- - - -  
Hisa 's breathing evened out when she stopped in front of a tall building of 50 stories. She took a look at her clock and smiled. Entering the building, she asked at the counter if they could call her dad.

"Sorry Miss... He said he's busy, but that you could go up and wait for him there." replied the guy after hanging up the phone.

Hisa nodded and walked towards the elevator, once in it she pushed on the button that said 46 and waited for the doors to close safely. Ding, second floor, Hisa relaxed from her long walk against the handrail, ding forth floor, Hisa's eyes went blank. She saw Ronin smiling, the elevator stop, and a huge explosion.

Hisa gasped as she opened her crimson eyes, '_Not again!_'' Hisa panicked. What to do now when those flashes have been proved to somehow end up true!? Her legs started shaking with fear, ding 35th floor, still breathing faster than usual she thought of many and all possible ways to prevent this-- image to come true! Ding 40th floor, what to do, what to do?

Hisa bit on her index finger, ding 46th floor! The doors opened silently and with shaking legs, Hisa stepped out and headed towards her dad's office. Ronin saw her coming slowly and he stood up to open the door for her.

"Oh Hisa what a pleasant surprise! I just wanted to talk to you, you may sit there while I wrap things up..." he said directing her to a chair facing his desk.

All Hisa could do was nod absentmindedly, she watched her dad put papers away in a drawer through open but empty eyes, she was still thinking of that flash, it was impossible to think about something else. If Ronin had to-- die, she wouldn't have anyone left...

She'd be all alone!

"Umm... Hisa? Your mother and I had decided a month ago, that... following Kuroda's-- accident we should... tell you some things and explain to you more about-- those." he said handing two jewels to Hisa, one was a blood red and the other was emerald green. "Before you say anything, it's not safe to read that here." he gave her a piece of paper protected by a ziploc, it was stamped 'Top Secret' in red.

Hisa frowned, "What do you mean it's not safe-- ?" she asked confused.

Ronin glanced around, "Just hide it in your pocket, along with the jewels until we're safely home understand? Tell no one about this, and never give them away! It could mean the destruction of everyth-- " he was interrupted by Roger walking in the office carrying a bunch of folders.

"Oh sorry... Didn't mean to interrupt." he said and stepped back out, closing the door.

Ronin caught a glimpse of some ink on Hisa's left hand, "What's this?" he blinked, examining her hand closely.

"Oh... it's nothing, I was just bored in class one day... I'm surprised it still didn't come off though..." she also frowned, remembering the day she doodled on her hand was the excursion at the beach followed by-- Hisa stopped thinking about that day and pushed everything in the small black box she kept constantly in the back of her heart.

Ronin, however, looked surprised as his mind wandered, '... _She shouldn't know these inscriptions... Why hasn't it washed off yet?_' He remembered one day, when Hisa was two years old and they had just moved into their new house in France. Hisa had _attempted _ to help putting some books back on the book shelve and one book fell out, opening itself on a page her parents knew too well...

Hisa had stared at the page for a few minutes before Ami had realized her child was staring at-- something she shouldn't see until she was of age. Now he thought about it, he remembered Ami telling him about this before her-- accident.

Ronin was forced back to reality when Hisa stood up, "We should get going dad..." she said her eyes void of emotions. Burying his precious thoughts back to the far end of his brain, Ronin nodded and took his stuff walking out of his office, followed by his daughter.

"Oh Ronin, just the guy I wanted to talk to... I have these for you, I'll just leave them on your desk alright? Oh and be careful with breaks... They can be harmful to your health." winked Roger, entering the dark office with the stack of folders, Ronin laughed it off and headed towards the elevator.

"Um dad? Maybe... we shouldn't-- use the elevator today..." whispered Hisa fearfully, Ronin looked at her surprised.

"Why not? You don't _really _ expect me to go down 46 floor worth of stairs?" he said jokingly.

Hisa didn't answer.

"Come on Hisa, nothing bad ever happened in here..." he reassured her.

"I know-- just a bad feeling... That's all..." she replied looking down, her heart racing. If only men weren't stubborn! Hisa was pulled out of her thoughts when Ronin dragged her in the small cabin called elevator, he pressed the G button, and Hisa bit her lip as the doors closed.

Ronin seemed quite happy as he hummed a tune to himself, Hisa sighed '_Please don't let something bad happen, please don't let something bad happen!_'' she repeated over and over. Just when Ronin was about to say something, the lights in the elevator flashed off, '_No no no no no no!!_' screamed Hisa in her head.

"Strange... usually they check it once a week..." frowned Ronin.

A creaking sound was heard and the elevator brutally went down two feet and stopped, Hisa was petrified she couldn't do anything to save her dad... Nothing else mattered now.

Ronin dropped his bag on the floor and started banging on the doors, "The elevator is stuck! Someone call the firefighters!" Hisa sighed, no one could hear them, the elevators were sound proof, bullet proof, fire _and _water proof. Anything proof.

"No one's coming dad..." muttered Hisa, defeated. If only she had listened to her subconscious! Ronin turned to face her, and saw her slide down and stay seated.

"Hisa... Are the jewels safe?" he asked rapidly, Hisa checked her pocket and nodded. "Good, now I want you to--" he stopped when the elevator dropped more, like the Tower of Terror, except they weren't seated. And there were no safety strap...

The more the speed increases, the more it drops. The body just has to fly on the top, which it did. Hisa could see the floor, but from above, then it stopped as randomly as it started. Hisa and Ronin were no exception to gravity and fell on the floor, roughly... Ronin stood up and pressed on the red button, the one you used in case of emergency.

Nothing happened.

"Right. Hisa, you'll go first..." stated Ronin as he started punching the trap above their heads, soon it flew off the top and was heard falling down, down, down and... down until it couldn't be heard. Hisa thought they must still be at least at the 30th floor.

Ronin looked down upon his daughter and realized just how beautiful she really was, "I'm sorry I never-- saw your true beauty..." he apologized, and without leaving her time to answer, he made her stand up and grabbed her by the waist. He waited until Hisa's hands had a firm grip on the now open top. "You got it?" he asked still holding her tight.

"Yeah! But I can't-- get up!" she answered trying to use the strength of her arms to lift herself up.

Ronin smirked and putting both his hands under her feet, pushed her upwards and Hisa rolled onto the top of the elevator. Just then, the screeching sound was heard again and the elevator dropped another floor, "Dad your turn!" screamed Hisa terrified.

"I'm coming, just make sure you grab onto the cable and hold on tight!" he shouted back, Hisa could see his fingers gripping the cold metal and trying to hang on when the elevator brakes broke.

Now they were in for a rough ride... Ronin was flying in the middle of the elevator while Hisa was falling slower than her father, still prisoner.

"DAD!" shouted Hisa as she never saw the end of the dark, long tunnel under them.

"GRAB ONTO THE CABLE!" ordered Ronin.

Hisa did as she was told and extended her arms in front of her to try to catch the closest steel cable. She had never experienced free fall, and honestly, she didn't like the feeling of it... Obedient as she was, she narrowly closed her frail hands onto this big, rough, steel cable and gripped it tight. Of course, since she was falling, you must wonder if it burned the skin while doing so... naturally it did!

Hisa thought her hands would soon be ripped off her arms if she continued holding so tightly, but as her grip got stronger she stopped falling and was eventually left hanging there, in the middle of nowhere, hearing the elevator under her still rushing down without stopping. Her hands burned bitterly and her knees and elbows were scrapping against this rough cable, her clothes were scratched open and some blood trickled down her skin.

Hisa looked below and dived her glance in the interminable darkness, the only light was the elevator, but it was falling at an incredible speed. Hisa's hands felt numb and she tightened her knees and feet grip on the cable as much as possible, although with her shoes, it's true she was slipping a bit.

"DAD!" she shouted again, expecting to receive an answer. A swooshing sound answered and then a big BOOM echoed through the elevator shaft and Hisa guessed it was the-- elevator crashing all the way down, at the bottom of the building. Hisa kept hope in her eyes, staring down intently, looking for any sign that Ronin was still alive, Hisa noticed a flash of red light and suddenly a huge explosion resonated in the metal shaft.

So loud and so bright... Hisa's terrified yells echoed through the shaft as she screamed her lungs out when the force of the explosion came up. A massive fire cloud, no-- it was like a volcano erupting below her! Hisa felt the strength of the wind blowing her hair upwards as the fire came closer to her, soon she felt her hands and legs being pushed up, loosing her grip on the cable, the only object able to save her life in this tunnel of death.

When the cloud of fire came in contact with Hisa, her vision went blank, all she could see was white and her ears were bleeding.

She became deaf and blind.

The people working in that building on the ground floor all heard that terrible sound, and all were on their guards since the doors had been blown open at the force of the impact when the elevator first crashed down.

"What was that?"

"I thought I heard someone screaming..." were some murmurs shocked people mumbled.

A figure smirked and pressed on the button to call the elevator. Looking around to check if anyone was there, the figure then opened the door by force. At first he didn't see anything, but he did hear something coming from above, looking up he saw the cloud of fire disappearing as an unconscious Hisa fell from the top most level of the building.

Being blown back by such a strong force, Hisa had being thrown against the top of the elevator tunnel, and now without the force maintaining her there, gravity took over. The figure's eyes went wide looking at her fall, as if petrified, everything seemed to be in slow motion when Hisa fell. The mysterious person examined her closely, her eyes were bleeding although closed, her brown hair was floating above her head and he saw those bleeding ears of hers.

Unconscious Hisa fell lower than the figure but he continued staring at her form, getting smaller and smaller as she fell.

'_Not__possible!_'

Hisa fell, fell, fell into darkness. Her limp, bruised body falling freely yet once again, hearing nothing, feeling nothing, seeing nothing but dark. Firefighters were on their way, but if they did come in time, maybe they could join the party to eat the remains of Hisa Jashuya.

Just kidding. But Hisa did keep on falling, lower and lower, and as she came closer to the bottom, the jewels in her pocket glowed a bright light and a bubble safely wrapped itself around her, and when she hit the floor the remaining braises were blown out by the shield before Hisa was gently dropped on the floor, still bleeding and unconscious. The jewels then returned to their original color.

The figure on floor 46 had kept looking down the whole time, he hadn't blinked once and stared intently, '_How is that possible!?_' He was forced to shield his eyes when a bright light illuminated the elevator tunnel, '_So it **is ** true..._'

Firefighters made their way through the burned hall, and through where the doors to the elevator were supposed to be. They found the body of a young girl, the remains of a cabin and apparently, some other burned body. Although not a lot of that body was left.

The youngest firefighter's eyes widened, '_It's the same girl from the car accident!_' He couldn't believe it, and like everyone else, he wondered how she could have possibly survive such a drop or even the fire! That was a mystery remained to be solved, but as long as Hisa wasn't conscious, nothing could be clear.

The ambulance arrived soon after the firefighters, carefully and slowly they picked up the small body of the girl and made sure she was going to live before driving back to the hospital. It had been four days since Hisa was found unconscious where the elevator originally stood, but since then she remained in a coma.

The doctors said her hearing and vision would eventually come back, it hadn't completely impaired her, however she had to prove herself patient.

If only she would wake up...

Only one visitor had daily come to visit her, he was signing some forms and trying to adopt the now orphan Hisa, but without her agreement, nothing more could be decided.

If only she would wake up...

* * *

That was pretty long! I have no clue how I wrote all this, but I had to finish the accident before leaving you guys on a cliffhanger... I do hope you... sorta, kinda like it still... So yeah, review if you want or if you're sad, or angered, or happy? 

(1) Right umm... again, the lapse between the Makai insects and-- that... Well just bare with me here, it will... explain itself why it happens so fast or slow... you name it...


	6. Farewell routine

Um, honestly, I didn't mean to make anyone cry! ;-; I'm sorry! I never thought my writing was that good... . So I'll take it as a compliment! cough Don't beat me up quite yet though, otherwise, who's going to update? (Not like I update every day but-- still...)

**Disclaimer: ** Hmm what else could I say except I own Hisa, Roger, Oneida and the plot??

* * *

**Chapter 6:****Farewell routine  
**

"Hisa it's time to go to school honey!" said her cheerful mother.

"Yes mom, I'm coming!" replied a smiling Hisa.

"Wait, before you go, give me a quick hug." said Ami, extending her arms and embracing her daughter. Hisa hugged her loved mother, but something was wrong. She couldn't breathe.

"Mom let go! You're-- chocking me!" struggled Hisa, she raised her crimson eyes to Ami's and saw her face was gone!

Hisa screamed as she sat up abruptly in a bed, panting.

"Oh you're awake I see! I'm so glad you made it." said a nurse coming in through the door, "I'll get the doctor." and she left.

Hisa's face was dripping in sweat, '_All a dream..._' she calmed herself down, using the back of her hand to dry her face.

Once Hisa successfully calmed her breathing she looked around, 'W_hat happen--_'i A flash of images rushed before her eyes, the dropping elevator, her dad stuck inside, the explosion and, darkness surrounding every inch of her body. "Why is everything blurry and-- black and white? Why is it so quiet?" she asked to no one, putting one hand on her eyes she felt a scar going from the corner of her left eye down her cheek to her left ear.

'_Yet another scar, proof of what happened wasn't my imagination... But then Kuroda, mom and now-- dad are all--_' The door opened and in came a doctor, followed by a nurse and Roger himself.

The doctor began talking, but all Hisa could hear was a cracked sound and only a few words, she tried to read his lips but he was talking so fast she couldn't make out anything he said. Roger seemed to interrupt the doctor who nodded and left the room, Roger looked at Hisa and sat on a chair next to her bed.

"You're lucky you survived that drop..." said Roger perhaps rather loudly compared to normal, Hisa stared at him coldly.

"No need for that attitude, I'll be your adoptive father, if you sign here." continued Roger showing Hisa a stack of paper with crosses on the bottom, where she needed to sign. Hisa bit her lip, she just woke up and she was supposed to decide to live with a man she never trusted!? Roger smiled, "I see you're undecided, I'll give you four days, no more." he stood up and left the room, somewhat disappointed.

Hisa sighed, '_I should go home. Oneida will be waiting..._' she decided and pulled all the needles out of her body and got dressed. '_Why do I feel so lightheaded?_' she asked herself leaning against the wall as black dots clouded her vision. The next thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the same white ceiling as before.

"You shouldn't be up miss, you're in no condition to walk." said the nurse softly but close enough so Hisa could hear half of what she said.

Waiting for the nurse to leave, Hisa stood up again in her bed and, taking a deep breath, shifted her weight equally on both her legs. Nothing happened, so Hisa walked to the door, and cracked it slightly open, peeking in the hallway. Looking both ways, Hisa saw no threat and decided to make a run for it, except running was out of the question. She just had to walk slowly until she reached the stairs.

Hisa breathed in the fresh air of liberty, looking back at the hospital she saw some nurses and doctors running around.

'_I hope they're not looking for me... Better not waste time._' Hisa walked as fast as she could and soon found herself out of sight of the dreadful hospital. Turning around one last time, she glared at the path she just took.

'_I won't go back. __**Ever .**_' and with that in mind, Hisa walked back home. Strangely, on the way she noticed people giving her sad glances but kept their mouth shut. '_Great. __**Now **__ what happened?_' she thought climbing the few steps that lead to the front door. She stopped in her tracks at the sight, her mouth slowly opened and her heart pounded louder and louder. Her eyes started to sting, as if she was going to cry.

There, on the porch, were lit candles and flowers. Lots of them. Hisa stood there in shock. She didn't know what to think. What to do. What to say. Someone passing by saw this frail girl and came behind her.

"The history of this family is tragic, I wouldn't stay there if I were you, the poor girl lost everyone..." said the kind man and took a step back, waiting for Hisa to walk back down. But she didn't. She took out some keys and stepped forward.

The man watched her wide eyed, "Poor girl, must still be in shock after all that happened..." he muttered to himself and kept walking. Hisa set foot inside the house and was greeted by a joyful bark, so she closed the door in time to keep Oneida from running outside.

- - - -In Japan- - - -  
Koenma was sitting in the Dark Tournament VIP office, safely hiding behind the glass panel but his head was in between his hands, thinking hard.

'_It's not good, at this rate my plans will be destroyed and no coming back! Hurry Yusuke and finish this Tournament! I can't believe it's not yet the finals..._'

"Koenma sir? You've been like that for two hours now... Is something the matter?" asked his blue ogre, George.

"But again she is stronger than anything I can imagine, I'm sure she'll be ok..." he talked to himself.

George blinked, "Koenma sir?"

"Be quiet! I'm trying to think!" shouted Koenma, sending George flying into the wall. '_Hopefully her parents left her a note to explain things, I don't want to be the one doing the dirty job... Let's hope she'll take it well..._'

- - - -In California- - - -  
Hisa was lying on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling while mechanically patting Oneida who was lying on her stomach. Images of smiling Kuroda, Ami and Ronin flashed before Hisa's injured eyes. Sighing, she sat up, causing Oneida to roll on her knees. Oneida seemed to catch on something was wrong with her master and licked Hisa's face, making a giggle escape her throat.

"I love you Oneida." whispered Hisa, hugging her dear dog close to her, burying her face in her dog's fur, letting a tear roll down her cheek. Hisa swallowed her pain back and made sure to lock those emotions in the dark box in the far end of her heart, she sniffed and dried her face. "Come I'll get you food, I bet you're hungry..." said Hisa softly, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

Oneida barked playfully as she waited at the bottom of the stairs then jumped around Hisa when she handed her a bowl overflowing with food. Hisa smiled and prepared herself something quick and easy, she really had no strength left, so she took a pizza out of the freezer and put it in the oven, waited a good fifteen minutes and started eating.

Hisa took three bites and was done eating. To tell the truth, she wasn't all that hungry but she knew she needed to eat something or she'd pass out every time she'd try to walk. The door bell rang. Hisa sighed and looked who it was. To her surprise, a small guy was standing on the porch. So, she opened the door, making sure Oneida wasn't going to run out, and looked at the person.

The candles were still burning and there stood Erick. Hisa opened the door and kept her emotionless mask on. "Yeah?" she asked as if nothing happened.

"Hey... I read what happened to your family in the paper. I thought... you might need some comfort?" he replied nervously.

Hisa shrugged and let him in, "Suit yourself, but the house isn't clean. I hadn't had time yet..." said Hisa sitting on a couch, Erick followed her and looked around, then Oneida came in and barked her head off.

"Oneida! Assis! Laisse le tranquille et va jouer..." (1) ordered Hisa in French, Erick looked at the retreating dog then sat next to Hisa. An uncomfortable silence followed suite, someone had to break it and so Erick dived in.

"So how are you... feeling?" he asked, unsure if it was the right question to ask when you lost your entire family in tragic accidents and are the only survivor.

Hisa glanced at him, "I'm fine." she answered him untruthfully. Erick laid his hands on Hisa's and noticed they were freezing.

"You're freezing... Come here." and as he said that, he hugged Hisa tightly. At first she tensed up, but when Erick began to soothe her, she relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Hisa lost count of time, she assumed only a few minutes had passed, but when she opened her eyes she noticed the sun had gone down quite a bit, she got out of the hug and looked at Erick straight in the eyes.

"How did you get my address?" asked Hisa out of the blue.

Erick was surprised, "I-- err... one of your friends gave it to me when I asked for it..." he replied. Hisa now stared at him.

"And none of my friends wanted to come with you? Ch." she scoffed. She couldn't believe him: first of all, not all her friends had her address memorized; second, how could she trust him after what he did to her?

"I can see you don't trust me... But you'll have to face the school one day or another... Come back tomorrow please?" he half begged, his eyes shining. Hisa averted her gaze onto her nearby dog.

"I don't... want to go back. I don't want to be pitied." she replied her voice had changed as her emotionless mask broke off to reveal her angered face.

Erick stood up after he looked at his watch, "I have to go... but please, _do _ come back." he hesitated a moment, but leaned forward and covered Hisa's lips. She didn't budge, didn't kiss back, didn't slap him, didn't fall back. Nothing. She just waited for him to be done. Erick smirked then opened the door, "Hey there's a package for you... Better open it." he said while tossing the packet inside and closing the door quickly.

Hisa looked at the skidding packet. It stopped a few feet from the door and Oneida went to sniff it, the fur on her back stood up.

"Oneida viens. Laisse donc cette boite où elle est. Il est où ton jouet? Cherche!" (2) said Hisa encouraging her dog, who ran straight upstairs. Hisa chuckled a bit and walked outside, looking down at the many candles people laid there to say -without words- they were sorry.

Hisa rolled her eyes and shuddered a bit. Without her sweatshirt on, no wonder she was cold even with long sleeves on: the night was chilly. Hisa looked up at the stars and sat on the grass, breathing slowly, she listened to the sounds of the night. She thought her eyes got better since she could distinguish more colors now than when she woke up in the hospital. Her hearing also improved a lot, but thinking about her injuries only brought painful memories back.

Bitting her lip, Hisa pushed those horrible memories into her black box, '_If only I could forget... I wonder what it would be like..._' she wondered embracing her knees and dropping her head on them. She must have stayed like that for five minutes when something exploded, Hisa's head snapped up and her crimson eyes widened turning to her house. Standing up, she stared in disbelief at the spreading fire in her house.

Neighbors cracked their door open and set foot outside their houses, while some stared at the fire. Someone had enough sense to call the firefighters. Well hidden in the shadow of the night, Erick glanced at the burning house then at Hisa, smirked and left the area.

Hisa made a move to go in the house but a hand restrained her.

"You can't go in there! It's too dangerous you'll be burned to a crisp alive!" shouted her neighbor Kevin.

"Let me go! My dog is in there!" yelled Hisa back, and shoving her elbow in the stomach of Kevin, made a run for it. Arriving at the front door, she kicked it down. Bad move. The fire was progressing rather slowly as it was, but now that Hisa had made a new arrival of oxygen, the fire doubled in speed. Ever heard of back draft?

Hisa shielded her face with one arm and ran into the burning cracking house, "Oneida! Oneida where are you!?" she yelled desperately, only to inhale some smoke and cough, '_Think! Where was the last place you saw her? ... Upstairs!_'' Hisa jumped over the flames and ran on the stairs, she could feel them about to collapse.

'_Damnit!_'' she silently cursed as she set foot on the first floor and the stairs behind her crumbled into ashes. The smoke was growing darker and thicker, Hisa dropped on her knees and crawled into her parents' room, looking quickly around she noticed a white and black piece of tail. "Oneida!" pushing herself up on her feet, Hisa ran to the limp body laying on the ground, and gently grabbed her precious dog. Hisa looked around for an exit, all the windows were already burning, impossible that way.

Quickly she ran out of the room and burst into her own room, her sweater was lying on the ground, something shining inside it, Hisa grabbed it and without hesitation jumped through the window, head first to protect Oneida. The glass shattered as Hisa's body progressed forward, cutting her skin multiple times causing her to wince.

Turning her body as she fell, Hisa presented her back to the ground and landed on her left shoulder which made a horrible cracking sound. Hisa clenched her teeth while trying to stand up, several hands came out of nowhere and helped her up.

"Are you alright? That was quite a jump..." said a voice Hisa thought she recognized.

Looking up, Hisa's ruby eyes met with sky blue ones, '_Firefighter..._' she remembered the night, the night Kuroda was taken away from her...

Hisa nodded, "I'm fine, I'm worried about my dog..." replied Hisa getting out of all those grips on her. She grabbed her left shoulder and crawled back to where her dog was laying still. "Oneida?" whispered Hisa touching the once so full of life body.

The young firefighter leaned over Hisa and her dog, "Apparently-- something fell on her head... I'm sorry." he said putting a hand on Hisa's shaking, uninjured shoulder. Hisa was indeed shaking but not from fear nor pain, but from remorse.

'_It's my fault she's dead... If I hadn't tell her to go fetch her toy, she'd still be alive. If only I hadn't walked out of the house, it would have been me..._' she blamed herself, her grip on her sweater tightening.

Oneida was gone.

Hisa's red eyes burned with hatred as she stood up swiftly. Her actions were so sudden she made the neighbors jump. Without a word, Hisa turned and started walking down the street, not looking at her crumbling house.

"Hey wait! You can't just leave! Your shoulder's badly hurt and you're bleeding!" yelled the youngest firefighter, Ryan, as he ran to catch up with this orphan teenager.

Hisa had a frown of disgust on her face, "Watch me." she muttered semi murderously.

Stopping in the middle of the street, the orphan teenager bowed her head down, her left arm hanging loosely as her right hand held her shoulder. Ryan could see Hisa's body shaking as he broke his run to look at her.

'_Such a young girl... Yet so much suffering. I can see a __**lot **__ of hatred..._' he thought amazed and again felt that wave of sorrow for this unknown girl standing before him.

"I'm not going back to the hospital... Never again!" she yelled glaring at Ryan over her shoulder and started running away from her house as it crumbled down, firefighters trying to extinguish the fire.

Ryan felt anger building up inside him and without knowing it, ran as fast as he could and soon caught up with Hisa, which wasn't really hard since she was injured.

"You'll go whether you want or not! I can't let you run loose that badly hurt!" he shouted as he grabbed her right arm and pulled her in his arms, and calmly walked back to the firetruck with a shouting, struggling, bleeding, crying teenager...

* * *

Yeah alright that kinda... sucked but bare with me please... Comments and constructive criticism appreciated. 

(1) "Oneida. Sit! Leave him alone and go play."  
(2) "Oneida come. Leave that box where it is. Where's your toy? Find it!"


End file.
